The Merryweather Heist
The Merryweather Heist is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V. It is the second heist mission in the game that protagonists Trevor Philips, Michael De Santa and Franklin Clinton execute. Methods Offshore Michael uses a Cargobob to carry a Submersible with Trevor and Franklin to find the target material underwater via a Trackify app. Afterwards, they will be attacked by Merryweather in helicopters and boats. Freight Michael plants bombs in a Merryweather freight in the Port of Los Santos. Franklin gives him covering fire with a Sniper Rifle, while Trevor will pick the device. Walkthrough Offshore Make sure to complete the Flight School as Michael if you choose this method. Find a 4-seater car. Drive to the airstrip in Sandy Shores. After getting in the airfield, get in the Cargobob and go above the submersible and use the grappling hook to pick it up. Now fly to the test site on Paleto Cove, and after flying close to it, release the submersible in the test site. Now you take control of the submersible underwater. Open up your cellphone, and the Trackify application will automatically trigger and locate the target. The map has a depth meter with an up and down arrow. The target is located 0.1 miles up the surface and 0 feet below sea level. Approach the device, and ascend to sea level. You will take control of Michael again in the helicopter. Pick up the submersible by means of the grappling hook. Return to the airstrip, but a few moments later, the Merryweather Security appears in boats. Switch to Franklin and destroy them. Press the left and right on the D-Pad to switch sides of the helicopter. Once you switch sides, a helicopter is in there. Destroy the 2 boats and then the helicopter. More helicopters will appear, since you went out already on the waters. Kill the gunman on each helicopter, then kill the pilot or just destroy it. Now 2 helicopters, one of them WITH missiles will attack you. Kill them immediately and precisely. Now all enemies are killed; continue flying to the airstrip, fly low and release the submersible. Mission complete. Freight Make sure to complete the Shooting Range as Franklin if you choose this method. Find a 4-seater car, and drop Franklin on the side of Miriam Turner Overpass at the Port of Los Santos. After that, you will take control of Franklin; run to the vantage point. Time passes at dusk. Now Michael is at position at water. As Franklin, snipe the guards on the freighter using the sniper rifle with the thermal scope. Try firing if and only if they are far from each other. If you missed a shot, kill the guard you are supposed to kill immediately before the alarm is raised. After killing all guards on the ship, you will now switch to Michael. Trevor has 4 spots for the bombs to be planted. Switch between the two (Michael and Franklin) while planting the bombs. Plant the bombs in the following: #At the bow pillar #At the first mast #At the second mast After planting the first three, switch to Franklin to protect Michael as he enters the room. However, the alarm's raised and they have seen you. Take them down, and try using the RPG to flank groups. A Buzzard will appear. Kill the pilot quickly, as he uses the miniguns to kill you faster. Once it is destroyed, continue firing. Michael will come out as he finished planting the bombs. Now kill all guards on the ship until Michael runs from the northern side and jumps into the water! As he says he's clear from the ship, open up your cellphone, choose Contacts, and then "Detonate". Now the ship's wrecked, you will be switched to Michael in the water in a scuba gear. Dive underwater, and the sonar on it will give out the location of the device. If the blips on the map gets thin, it means the device is near you. Approach it. Now you will take control of Trevor in a Submersible. Get to the device. Drive under it to pick it up, and head for the safe area in the form of a corona. A crane will pick you up during the cutscenes. Mission complete. Gold Medal Objectives Offshore *Salvager - Find the container within 02:00 *Time - Complete within 14:30 *Show no Mercenary - Eliminate all pursuing Merryweather enemies. *Weathering the Storm - Escape the pursuing Merryweather enemies in less than 4 minutes. Freight *Headshots - Kill 12 enemies with a headshot *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 80% *Ninja - Kill 12 enemies using stealth attacks *Container Hunter - Find the container within 60 seconds *No Alarms - Get to the ship interior without being detected Trivia *If the offshore method is chosen, then Trevor asks Michael to take flying lessons. The dialogue while on route to the airfield during the start of the heist will change depending on whether the player (as Michael) takes the flying lessons or not. *No matter which path you chose, the device is returned at the end. Hence, the player will not get any money from this heist independent of the method chosen. Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 28 - HEIST The Merryweather Heist (Offshore)|The Merryweather Heist (Offshore) Mission Walkthrough File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 27 - HEIST The Merryweather Heist (Ship)|The Merryweather Heist (Ship) Mission Walkthrough de:Der Merryweather-Raubüberfall Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V Category:Heists